Toi
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Un acte de plaisir, pour une fin tragique... Trop court pour un résumé correct.


**Disclamer : ****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix.**

**Note : ****L'idée d'écrire ce texte m'est venue pendant une nuit, où j'étouffais sous ma couette… Pas très glorieux, en espérant que le texte le sera =)**

**Warning :**** Présence de NECROPHILIE ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, deux choix : vous le découvrez avec cette fiction, ou vous allez chercher dans un dictionnaire. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

_-Toi-_

_Tu étais toujours présent. Toi, mon meilleur ami, mon amour secret. Tu ne le sais pas, sinon, ce ne serait plus « secret ». Tu étais toujours souriant, heureux, épanouit. Un soleil. Ce mot te conviendrait parfaitement. Mais tu n'es plus qu'un amas de chair, de sang et d'os, le tout écrasé par un camionneur qui avait trop bu. Quel enfoiré. Prendre la vie innocente de mon ciel… Sora… Quelle coïncidence, tout de même… Tout les passants sont partis, sûrement dû à l'heure tardive… Je suis seul, les genoux dans ton sang, qui continue de s'écouler dans la bouche d'égout… De l'eau bénite, le vin représentant le sang de Jésus… _

_Je me rapproche de toi. Je voudrais que tu réveilles, que tu me touches, comme tu le faisais avant. Tes encore pur, si pur… Cette pureté me répugne. Je vais te souiller, te salir avec mes mains. Toi qui refusait d'embrasser Kairi quand tu sortais avec elle, comment pourrais-tu passer à l'acte avec moi ? Moi, un homme, ton meilleur ami, ton ami d'enfance, ton confident, ton futur bourreau ? Oui, bourreau. Je vais te prendre. Je me l'étais promis, il y a quatre ans, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas de la simple amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi… Cette promesse, je la tiendrais, coûte que coûte ! Je souillerais ce corps si tentant, si enivrant… Je me rapproche encore plus. Je sens ton odeur si particulière. Tu as toujours refusé la drogue, l'alcool et tout autre produit néfaste. Pur comme du cristal. Aucune rayure de vient gâcher ta beauté naturelle… _

_Je te retire lentement ton t-shirt déchiré par le choc, et le pose soigneusement à mes côtés. Ta peau finement sculpté luit à la lueur de la lune. Je t'enlève tes bracelets, que tu portais tout le temps. Dont le mien, que je prends soin de te laisser. Tu es froid. Je suis brûlant. Je dégrafe ton pantalon, faire glisser la fermeture éclair et tire doucement dessus, pour ne pas te faire mal. Même si tu ne ressentirais pas grand-chose. Ton boxer noir, moulant parfaitement tes fesses et ta virilité, rejoint le tas de vêtements à mes côtés. Tu es à présent nu face à moi. Ton corps à beau ne pas réagir, ton esprit est surement en train de fonctionner. Je sais pertinemment que c'est impossible, vu que tu es mort il y a maintenant quatorze heures. Si longtemps ? Il faut bien le croire. _

_Tu ne réagis pas. Non, ce serait un miracle que tu réagisses. Voire même plus qu'un miracle : un don du ciel… Je me penche lentement sur ton visage, et effleure tes lèvres. Un frisson m'envahit : comment peuvent-elles être si douces, alors que tu es mort ? Je me redresse pourquoi être tendre, alors que ma tendresse ne t'atteindra jamais ? Tant pis. Je retire mon pantalon à mon tour. L'air frais fouette ma virilité, mais elle est toujours dressée. Cette situation m'excite : le fait de te prendre, alors que n'importe qui pourrait me voir… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sora, je te réserve une petite surprise à la fin du spectacle…_

_Je suis ma pensée je ne me retiens pas. Je ne me retiens plus. Je m'enfonce en toi, brutalement, sauvagement, violemment… Je vois que tu saignes : tu es donc bien pur. Je te griffe, te lacère, pour que tu puisses ressentir cette douleur jusqu'au plus profond de tes entrailles. J'atteins l'apothéose, me déverse en toi et me retire, fatigué. Ce moment de plaisir sauvage n'aura duré que seulement quelques minutes, mais c'est déjà bien assez pour me combler. Mais maintenant, ta surprise…_

_Tu l'as mérité, et moi aussi. Un objet tombe de mon jean délavé. Je n'avais pas oublié non. Cette promesse que l'on c'était faite, la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé. Je pris l'objet scintillant dans mes doigts. La lame glissa doucement sur mon poignet, pour que je souffre comme je t'ai fais souffrir. Les veines ouvertes, j'attends. Mais je n'ai jamais été patient, tu le sais. Je monte donc la lame dans mon cou, et donne un coup sec. La gorge tranché, je m'allonge près de toi, mon sang se répandant lentement sur le sol. Mes cheveux argentés se tintent de rouge. Si ton humour était toujours là, tu m'aurais surement dis que cela me donner un style « rock ». Je ferme les yeux. Mes dernières force mes quittent. Je repense à notre première rencontre… Hélas, mes ressources me quit-_

_« Riku, on se promet de ne jamais faire de mal à l'autre, sinon, on se punit ! D'accord ? »_

* * *

**Voilà… Pas joyeux, mais je suis satisfaite du résultat. Merci à Kafka qui m'a donné un 'boost' –même si elle ne doit pas le savoir ^^-**

**En espérant que ça vous à plus, et à bientôt !**


End file.
